1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to heavy bags used in boxing, martial arts, athletic training, and for other athletic purposes, and in particular, to a heavy bag which incorporates features which prevents the sagging of the bag stuffing over time and use, and from flexing on its vertical axis from repeated blows or strikes to one area of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy bags are generally vertical, longitudinal cylinders which are supported from a frame or from a ceiling. The bags are formed of a canvass, leather, or other suitable shell material which will stand up to punches, kicks and other athletic movement, as well as strikes from inanimate objects.
The heavy bags are filled with a stuffing material which can vary. Normally cut up cloth, clothing or leather is used as the stuffing filler. However, it is not unusual to find heavy bags which are stuffed with sand filler, bead filler, foam, or other energy absorbent material which provide resistance, yet some flexibility to punches, kicks and other athletic movement. Typically the heavy bag shell is filled from the top with the stuffing or filler material and then drawn tight and secured to a support apparatus such as a chain, rope, ring or the like, which in turn is secured to a bracket eyebolt or frame which supports the heavy bag at a desired height above the floor.
The bag is used by boxers, martial arts practitioners, and other athletes, and as such, the bag is struck with the hands, feet, and other anatomical parts such as the knees, elbows, and the like, as well as inanimate objects such as weapons or striking instruments. Over time the typical heavy bag experiences sagging in that under the influence of the athletic forces imposed on the outer shell and gravity, the stuffing or filling has a tendency to migrate downwardly toward the bottom of the bag. This presents a drawback to the athlete in training in that the density of the bag now varies such that punches and kicks delivered to one elevation of the bag may experience less or greater density than the same kicks applied to another level of the bag. This affects the athlete's training and may also contribute to injury since the athlete through experience expects to encounter a known resistance at different levels of the bag which the sagging of the stuffing and filler disrupts. It is therefore desirable to create a heavy bag that avoids the sagging or settling affect, and insures that the relative density and resistance experienced by the athlete in training remains the same over time. It is also desirable to provide a degree of rigidity to the bag to minimize side flexing or shape deformation due to repeated striking in one particular area of the bag. Applicant's spindle support acts as a spine to minimize these undesired effects.